Event Characters
Underworld Arch Lucifer Stryfix Age: Unknown (He appears 26) Gender: Male Species: Fallen Angel Species Rank: Former Ruler Attire: Everyday wear Personality: He is very sadistic and Lucifer is detached and somewhat aloof, but affable in general conversation. He generally shows no ill will, even when talking to his enemies. Powers: On Earth, he ends up in similar circumstances as Mika and Sebastian. His powers are limited, and has to feed off the negative emotions of humans in the surroundings to regain his powers. Just like the Cross family, he has his own unique demonic aura, and that color is purple. Some of his abilities are listed below: Flight: Lucifer can summon black wings to fly at great speed. They seem to only manifest when he has harnessed enough power from negative emotions. Explosions: His black feathers can exploded before hitting the ground without you knowing it's floating down. The limitations of this ability are unknown. Energy Projectiles: Just like Mika, he is able to fire purple colored projectiles that can either pierce or explode upon its contact. Endurance: He was able to survive Mika's combat magic despite how powerful it was, as well as the stab through his chest dealt by Headmaster Cross sacred sword in hell Enhanced Magic Power: Lucifer has a large amount of power that usually manifests itself in the form of magic bullets, as shown in his battles. These bullets have been shown to be capable of piercing through sign boards, human bodies, and can also explode on impact. Technology: Lucifer is surprisingly good with electronic devices, and possesses some hacking skills. Holy Power: Despite becoming a fallen angel a long time ago, Lucifer is still able to use holy magic after being around angels Likes: Torturing others Dislikes: Cross Family. He expecially hates Headmaster Cross and his lover. Sexuality: Anything Goes Relationship: Enemy of the Cross Family. Father of the Stryfix. Grade: NA Barghest Age: Unknown Gender: Male Species: Hellhound Species Rank: King Hellhound Attire: Like the photo Personality: He is a kind and gentle boy that holds himself that he needs to be a friend to all. He easily wins people’s heart but when he gets angry (rarely happens) he is a feared opponent Powers: Morphing into his huge dog form superhuman strength, speed, controlling other hellhounds and hell creatures, and communicating with other dogs and wolves through telepathy Likes: Playing with other dog like creatures Dislikes: Getting wet Sexuality: Unknown Relationship: Father of Cerberus Grade: NA Cerberus Age: Unknown Gender: Male Species: Hellhound Species Rank: Guardian Attire: Rugged clothing Personality: Surprisingly nice. He can be stubborn and angry at times but all he really wants to do is hang out with people and play Powers: Morphing into his huge dog form, little dog form, and superhuman strength Likes: scaring people and pulling pranks Dislikes: Being left alone Sexuality: Unknown Relationship: Son of Barghest Grade: NA Archangel Michael Age: Unknown Gender: Male Species: Angel/Seraphim Species Rank: Archangel Attire: Holy Robes Personality: Calm and a bringer of Justice Powers: Above Adriel's Likes: Ice Cream and Ice Skating Dislikes: Bitter Foods Sexuality: Unknown Relationship: Friends with Adriel and Yuki Grade: NA Archangel Gabriel Age: Unknown Gender: Male Species: Angel/Seraphim Species Rank: Archangel Attire: Holy Robes Personality: Stubborn and a bringer of Peace Powers: Above Michael's Likes: Salsa and steak Dislikes: Sweet Foods Sexuality: Unknown Relationship: Friends with Adriel and Yuki Grade: NA Hell-Dragon Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown Species: Dragon Species Rank: Nobels Attire: None Personality: Unknown Powers: super strength, flight, can breath scorching fire that will kill you if it touches you. Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Sexuality: Unknown Relationship: None Grade: NA Hellhound Age: Unknown Gender: Male Species: Hellhound Species Rank: Underling Attire: None Personality: Unknown Powers: super strength and speed Likes: Being with their dad Dislikes: Getting wet Sexuality: Unknown Relationship: Son of Barghest Grade: NA Hell-worm Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown Species: Hell-worm Species Rank: Underling Attire: None Personality: Unknown Powers: super speed and agility Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Water Sexuality: Unknown Relationship: None Grade: NA Hell-witch Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown Species: Hell-Witch Species Rank: Nobels Attire: None Personality: Unknown Powers: super intelligence and wisdom Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Sexuality: Unknown Relationship: None Grade: NA Hell-Centaur Age: Unknown Gender: Unknown Species: Centaur Species Rank: Royalty Attire: None Personality: Unknown Powers: Magical arrows, super speed Likes: Unknown Dislikes: Unknown Sexuality: Unknown Relationship: None Grade: NA Christmas Event Santa Cross Age: ? Gender: Male Species: Unknown Species Rank: Special Attire: Santa outfit Personality: Jolly and heartfilled Powers: - Gifts - Flight - Summoning Reindeer - Teleportation Likes: Cookies and Milk Dislikes: He hates eggnog Sexuality: Straight Relationship: Mrs. Cross Grade: Graduated